


The Shipping Wall

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is wandering through the meteor after the massacre and finds Nepeta's shipping wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shipping Wall

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I want a fic where Karkat's just going through the meteor and he happens to come across Nepeta's shipping room. If possible, add his reaction to finding out that she used to ship herself with him.

"Fuck it all. Everything's just going to bits," Karkat grumbled, stomping through the meteor in a huff. The humans had arrived, the Rare and Highly Dangerous x5 combo had been subdued, and Karkat had lost his position as leader. Frankly, he was at a loss as to what he should be doing. 

He wasn't sure where he was going, he just needed to go somewhere. He hopped on a transportalizer and found Equius's old room. Swearing, Karkat moved towards the nearest exit, not caring where it led, as long as it took him away from memories of the recently departed.

"Stupid piles of shit everywhere, why can't anyone ever clean--what the hell?"

Karkat froze in the doorway. All over the walls of the room, there were drawings in perfect color detail, with hearts and spades and clubs and diamonds all around them. There were stories. But everywhere he looked, Karkat saw couples.

Nepeta's shipping wall.

Something drew him in, made him take a closer look. She'd shipped Kanaya with Rose, and Dave with Tavros, Aradia with Equius; she had apparently foretold the moirailship between himself and Gamzee, too.

Fascinated, Karkat moved along the wall. There was a rather silly picture of Jade auspistisizing between himself and one of his future selves--or was it a past self?--that made him flinch with embarassment. And there was a kismessitude between Vriska and Terezi on the wall, too. 

Suddenly, Karkat tripped on something. As he fell, he saw a little cube of white go flying to hit a teapot. Then he fell headfirst into a pile of crates with a tarp covering it, and his world went dark as the tarp came down on top of him.

"Fuck!" he yelled, wrestling the thing off of him and shoving it away. Then he froze.

"What the hell?"

There, in astonishing detail, painted bigger than any of the other ships, and with the word "OTP" scrawled underneath, was a picture of himself and Nepeta, kissing. It was surrounded by hearts on every side. There were lots of little scenes painted around it, of the two of them doing various things together: sipping tea, killing imps, snuggling. All painted with the greatest care.

Karkat felt his throat constrict. Tears fell unbidden from his eyes. He sat down heavily and just stared.

"And she never told me..."

Granted, he probably would have said no. But if he had known, maybe he could have been kinder to her. Maybe he would have tried harder to protect her.

"I never should have told Equius to look out for Gamzee," Karkat coughed out. "It's all my fault they died."

Carefully, Karkat covered the picture back up. If Nepeta had wanted to keep it hidden, then hidden it would stay. He wiped the tears from his eyes and closed the door behind him, turning off the light that had been left on.


End file.
